Rio 3 Story
by Jeff117
Summary: Takes place after Rio 2 Story, Blu and his family have lived in the Amazon, with parents siblings and families. Everything is going great, until there are more people who they are not expected.(NOTE: If you haven't read Rio 2 Story, read it first)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Jeff117 here, the sequel is finally here after a year of my first one, if you haven't read Rio 2 Story, go read it first before reading this,**

 **and plus, i have a poll on my profile, you can still vote right now, it will end in 9th next month, what ever which sto** **ry got the most vote, i will start working on.**

 **And before we start, i would like to thank you everyone for sending in you're OCs, i sure got alot, but thank you guys very much.**

 **So anyway guys, enjoy this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Morning**

* * *

Its morning in the Amazon, the sun is shining across the sky, water is flowing in the lake, the leafs are blowing flew.

inside of the tree, the spixs macaw family are sleeping, the male have his wing wrapped around his mate, with his head on her shoulder, he was opening his eyes and he can feel the sun shining to his eyes,

he quickly shuts them, then opens them up again, he moved his eyes to his mate who is sleeping.

He then looks to the left and he can see his three kids sleeping, snugling with each other, he smiles at them. He turns back to see the his mate, he leans down and rubbing his beak against hers, the female was started feeling something, she opens her eyes to see her mate doing something to her.

She quickly flip him over to his back, the male yelp, she is not on top of him, pinning down his wings and his feet"Tsk, good morning my love hawk."She said with a sensitive tone.

He trys to move but fails"G good morning Jewel, um you're pinned my down."He said.

"Oops, sorry Blu."Jewel gets off of Blu, before he gets up, she grabs his head and jammed her beak into his for kiss, they have begining making out while moaning.

After 10 seconds they broke it, they are breathing out of their breath. "Wow, that was lovely."Blu said.

Jewel giggles. She went to go wake up her kids, but while shes doing it, Blu ask. "Hey Jewel, im gonna go get some breakfast."

"Okay, hurry back honey."Blu nodded and then left.

* * *

Bob, Blu's father was flying to his brother's house, carrying a manga in his talons, looking around in the jungle, see parents with their kids, he thought that he would like to spend time with his son today. So he see Eduardo facing the sky, he landed and gives his brother a warm big hug which makes Eduardo surprised.

'Hey Brother.'Eduardo said, hugging him back.

"Hey bro."He lets go of him."So what are you doing up this early?"Bob asked.

"Well I just like getting up early."Eduardo said.

"Um. So bro, want to have brothers time? You and me have a bond?"

"Well sure, let me get something done real quick."

"Okay"

* * *

Eduardo are sitting down in his hollow with his brother Bob, they are enjoying the light and fresh air, they are having a great bond all day when they were spending time with each other, they visit their family, they eat, they have fun, but now they are talking.

"Is is nice to see you back here again brother?" Eduardo asked.

"Yeah, I was nice being back here again, to see you again, everyone, even my son who I thought I was never going to see him again."Bob felt his brother put his wing on his shoulder.

"It's great to see Blu again huh?"

Bob nodded his head."Hey bro, I'm gonna go see my son if he wants to hang out with me."

"Sure."Eduardo hugs Bob, then he hugs him back, after that Bob flew out of the hollow to see his son.


	2. Update

Hey guys, Jeff117 here, i decided that i am coming back to write stories again,i am sorry for leaving you guys behind without even saying anything,so i decided that i will try to finish Rio 3 Story and then move on to another thing.

So for all of you guys want to send you're OC for this story,plz put you're OC in review or send me a message of it.

Like i said guys, i will try to finish this story, i don't have a schedule so i may update once a week.

Thx guys.

\- Jeff117


End file.
